Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)/Reletionships
All of the relationships between Amenominakanushi and some of the most notable characters of the Supernatural World. Due to having hidden away and being an extremely arrogant villain, Amenominakanushi is generally not so popular and is even despised by the majority of whatever acquaintances he has. Enemies 'Issei Hyoudou' Content_Issei.jpg Super_Solar_Issei_(Timeskip).jpg IMG_2564.jpg Issei_Gear.jpg Solar_God's_Wrath.jpg The single most worst and lowliest vermin of all, according to the Central Master. Between Issei Hyoudou and Amenominakanushi there is not one aspect of their relationship that is positive. Each have their own reasons to hate one another and they both act upon that hatred with zero remorse. Even if Amenominakanushi was at first patient of Issei's existence, and Issei somewhat respectful of the Central Master's status, this mutual tolerance was shattered when Issei freed Izanami and Amenominakanushi destroyed the Sun. The Central Master goes as far as to target Issei Hyoudou's family and attempts to destroy him by throwing him inside a black hole. The results backfired on Amenominakanushi's face as Issei was able to turn the power of the black hole that nearly destroyed him against the First Kami himself. At this point in time, their hatred towards one another reaches its absolute peak. The conflict between the two has been noted to have taken a huge toll on both's sanity. Later on, the relationship between the two slowly begins to change, on Amenominakanushi's part. While still retaining his hatred for Issei, Amenominkanushi makes it a point to take him seriously, and no longer views Issei as an insignificant insect to snuff out. He went as far as to state that Issei, coupled with his allies, was a force to be reckoned with, and that he'd never underestimate him again. 'Samael' TrueSamael.jpg Samael Disguised.jpg The Dragon Eater is an immensely powerful entity, possessing extremely lethal attributes. Being one of the few entities to be able to damage the Great Red and Ophis, Amenominakanushi seeks to use its tremendous power to bring about Issei Hyoudou's and his allies' annihilation. The First Kami is uncaring of Samael's consent and merely uses him as a tool of destruction, thus he garners the hatred of the dragon-fallen angel hybrid. After fusing with Samael, Amenominakanushi makes a desparate attempt to take full control over their merged body, but it has seemingly been too late long before the fusion itself. Samael attacks the First Kami and easily overwhelms him. He then proceeds to torture Amenominakanushi with a clear intent to break his will. According to Samael himself, Amenominakanushi is even worse than the dragon-kin and he desires to torment him until he is on the verge of absolute insanity. Amenominakanushi has shown genuine terror at the mere sound of Samael's voice. 'Vali Lucifer' Vali.jpg Vali.JPG Vanishing_Dragon_and_First_Kami.png Unlike with Issei, the First Kami and the Descendant of Lucifer don't hold any sort of grudge towards one another. Neither do they think highly of one another. They are merely circumstantial enemies, driven by similar catalysts. Due to how prideful they are, the two always seem to try to "outclass" one another, proving one superior over the other. 'Hero Faction' Amenominakanushi doesn't hold any qualms regarding the Hero Faction and is rather uncaring of their presence. Still, their interference in his conflict annoys him greatly. 'Natural Enemy' 'Amatsu-Mikaboshi' Amatsu-Mikaboshi.jpg Darkness of Shinto.jpg Natural_Enemies.gif|Natural Enemies Human Void.jpeg While it seems like the two have never encountered one another and barely speak of the other's existence, it is obvious that there is some sort of beef going on between the two powerful cosmic entities. Due to one being a god of Creation/Light and the other- a sentient force of Nothingness/Darkness, it could be assumed that they see each other as arch-enemies of sorts. While Amenominakanushi seems quite fearful of it, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is more indifferent regarding him. If anything, it may simply view him as a curious existence, due to how contrasting their overall characters are. 'Neutral-Friendly Acquaintances' 'Izanagi-no-Mikoto' SeriousIzanagi.jpg Apparently tutored by Amenominakanushi on the ways of Shinto, Izanagi was his favorite. According to Amenominakanushi, Izanagi is a man who knows his role in the universe and he plays it perfectly without complaint. Nothing is known of Izanagi's perspective on the Kotoamatsukami, but from the way his master speaks of him, it could be assumed that he was extremely respectful of them. Amenominakanushi's favoritism for Izanagi is quickly replaced with bitter hatred after he unjustly locked Izanami in Yomi. 'Izanami-no-Mikoto' Izanami_(Rise_of_the_Solar_God).JPG Izanami_-_Before_Yomi.jpg Originally, there was not as much as an actual relationship as there was just a simple awareness of each other's existences. Amenominakanushi's initial thoughts on her is that she is simply a dumb-minded 'baby-factory' for Izanagi. Upon confronting her in Yomi however, the Shinto Kami begins to value her a lot more than he did originally and even shows some signs of slight genuine empathy and respect for her. He even gives her a rose as a gift, that could grant her the power to rule over Yomi and fuse her consciousness with its structure. Even though he has no qualms about manipulating her into doing exactly what he wants, he still does it because he thinks both she and him deserve some form of justice. Izanami herself doesn't seem to remember her encounter with Amenominakanushi. She's genuinely shocked to learn that he is fighting her grandson over a petty reason. And despite all her respect for the Central Master, she still wants Issei to come off victorious. Besides some other rare cases, Izanami is the only woman Amenominakanushi has called "beautiful" and "admirable". 'Former Love interest' 'Kami-musubi' Pre-Corruption_Musubi.jpg Kami-Musubi_Banner.jpg Musubi.jpg Musubi in the past.jpg Their relationship is very vague, with only some minor hints at what it might've been like. In one of Antydeth's short stories, it is hinted at Amenominakanushi harboring some sort of romantic infatuation with Kami-musubi, at least in the past. He seems to have a lot of trust in her and holds her words at high value, something he comes to regret later on. Amenominakanushi himself admits that he is too meek when it comes to Kami-musubi and has been a victim of her seductive games more than once. After their separation, Amenominakanushi mainly refers to her as a 'honey-tongued snake'. In the distant past, Amenominakanushi may have even treated Kami-musubi like his princess. 'Takami-musubi' Pre-Corruption_Takami.jpg Takami_Background.jpg Tumblr oxovveUtmi1ww8pu0o1 500.gif Ominous Creator.gif Takami-Ameno interactions.gif Similar to Kami-musubi, not much has been said about the relationship between Central Master and High Creator. It is noted how to two don't hold each other at high regard and are sometimes extremely hostile, almost like enemies. Due to her often occurring mental instability, Amenominakanushi greatly dislikes her and is genuinely unsettled by the things she enjoys to talk about. All the information about the two, suggests a relationship akin to two rivals who cannot find common ground. Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:Superacrobat6 Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Characters